


i wanna chain you up (i wanna tie you down)

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood and Injury, F/F, F/M, Fights, Forced Relationship, Gay Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin), Insanity, Kidnapping, M/M, Protective Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin), notalovestory, obsessed, willaddmoreasigo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mentally insane, crazed and filled with infatuation for a short, young blonde, Ymir forces Historia Krista Reiss into a toxic and abusive relationship, slowly deteriorating the blonde’s health and manipulating her emotions.***THIS IS NOT A LOVE STORY***(Ymir x Historia)
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Petra Ral, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Reiner Braun/Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Sasha Blouse/Food
Kudos: 18





	i wanna chain you up (i wanna tie you down)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaniJayNel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sweet Serial Killer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176905) by [DaniJayNel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel). 



> ***THIS IS NOT A LOVE STORY***

The first time Historia realized she was being followed was when she was walking home from school. She was a senior and graduation couldn’t seem to come any quicker. The popular prediction was that she was going to be the grade’s valedictorian, and Historia couldn’t deny that. She was Krista Lenz at school and with her friends, yet she was Historia Reiss at home with her father Rod Reiss. Krista Lenz gained many admirers and (fake) friends throughout her life. Krista was the ideal person; kind, caring, beautiful and intelligent. 

It was obvious to her that she was being followed. Being the daughter and heir to the multi-billion dollar company, ReissCo, her father had forced her to take self defense classes and trained her to be constantly aware of her surroundings. Despite her petite size and seemingly large heart, Historia was slowly groomed to become a cold and dangerous machine throughout her whole life, the one thing she wasn’t aware of at the time. 

When Historia decided to take a turn down a dark alleyway, she made sure to stand out in the open and look like she was distracted by fixing her shoes, when in reality she was paying more attention to everything in this moment than most do in their lives. Yet, when minutes passed and nothing happened, Historia turned back to the sidewalk by the main road and continued walking home. Then she noted her follower continued.

Questions were floating around her mind, wondering why this creepy stranger hadn’t made a move when she was alone and vulnerable before. It was like they stopped with her and waited along. Historia made a quick mental scan of her surroundings, yet nothing was out of the ordinary. People walked besides her, cars drove past her-- it was a seemingly normal moment.

When the hairs on the back of her neck still stood and her gut feeling hadn’t dropped, Historia decided to make a detour and visit her friend’s house instead. The closest house was Mikasa’s, and that’s where she headed. Unsurprisingly, it felt like her follower hadn’t given up yet. Mikasa lived in a large house, adopted by the Jaeger’s after the tragedy that stole her parents from her occurred. She hoped both Mikasa and Eren were home. Maybe her follower(s) would be scared off. 

The blonde knocked on the door and was greeted by the bored face of Mikasa moments after. The taller girl let no look of surprise be visible, but her eyes narrowed slightly. 

“Krista?” Mikasa asked. 

“Hi!” Historia broke out into her classic ‘Krista’ smile, something that was well cherished among her peers yet so obviously fake on the inside. “Can I stop by for a bit?”

Mikasa nodded in approval and Historia dashed into her house quicker than Sasha runs to the school cafeteria from class. Slightly puzzled, the dark haired girl closed the door behind them and started following Historia.

“Is everything alright?” Mikasa questioned.

“Yeah, totally!” Historia lied. “I was just in the area and wanted to stop by!” It would be so easy to tell Mikasa the truth, yet the truth would lead to her father finding out and assigning overprotective bodyguards to her side constantly which would lead to her freedom being taken away. Besides, her follower hadn’t made a move on her in the alley, so Historia felt slightly safer. Maybe she was just being crazy and no one really was following.

Mikasa was skeptical at Historia’s attitude, but didn’t question it. She was used to the blonde’s enthusiastic nature and even though she always found it slightly eccentric and odd, inquiring it was too much work and energy to do, especially since Mikasa didn’t really care.

One hour later, Historia decided it was time to leave and that it was probably safe now. The sky was beginning to turn to night and she didn’t want to walk home alone in the dark at nighttime. Saying goodbye to Mikasa and Eren (who had shown up a few minutes after Historia arrived), Historia left the house and continued the path home she started earlier.

Yet the feeling continued.

Being followed and watched, a cruel game of cat and mouse.

Eventually, as Historia stood at the outside gates of her father’s large mansion, she shouted out, “Whoever you are, show yourself!” She spoke in ragged breaths and her eyes flicked back and forth as she tried to look for any movement, but there was none. It was like they were simply disappearing every time Historia wanted them, yet they would reappear later. 

Rolling her eyes, the blonde turned back and walked through the gates of her home’s security and her father’s personal protective services nodded at her respectively as she walked through the front door. Her follower wouldn’t be able to get through her father’s security, and they hadn’t taken any of the many opportunities to jump at Historia. She was starting to question if she was going insane.

This pattern and feeling continued for one month past that, and by now Historia was sure she was going insane. She was not sleeping well as she would have nightmares of being murdered or kidnapped, and she felt like she was being toyed with. Every now and then she would swear to see some movement or the glint of an eye somewhere, yet it vanished as she blinked. Her mental health was slowly becoming more and more paranoid. At school she was Krista Lenz, and she faked her worries away. She always kept an eye out and started to cling more to her friend group, who were all confused by her new nature.

On one Thursday night however, everything went south. Historia had begun to ride a bicycle to and from school, hoping to make it harder for her follower. She still hadn’t told anyone of her suspicions or fears because she had no evidence or anything. Historia felt like it was all in her mind, and she was beginning to believe that.

On this Thursday, Historia biked home per usual and ran straight to her bedroom where she would lock the door, complete her homework, and only leave the room when she had to eat dinner downstairs in an unusually large dining room with her father, who sat in the furthest seat from Historia. Dinners were painfully awkward, but she began to enjoy them more as she felt safer in the public area and accompanied by her father. 

After eating, Historia quickly retreated to her room. She hadn’t had that much homework today and had completed it all already and was all caught up on studying for future quizzes and tests. Normally, Historia would call her friends and talk to them, yet she knew they were all hanging out together tonight. She was invited of course, yet she declined the invitation just like she had done all others. Whenever someone would ask her why she couldn’t hang out anymore and why she was acting different, she would plaster the largest fake smile she could muster and lie her way through.

She ended up collapsing from fatigue on her bed as soon as she had closed her bedroom door behind her. Historia was insanely tired from her recent behavior of not sleeping, and tonight, it seemed to all catch up to her. She wasn’t sure how long she was asleep for, yet she woke up to pressure on her leg and the rustling of movement in her room. 

Historia’s eyes shot open and she went to jump up and peer around her bedroom when she realized that the light behind her windows had dimmed and her own room lights had been shut off. 

“Shh,” A quiet, husky voice whispered by her ear. Historia froze in place as she felt this stranger speak to her. She went to move her arms when she discovered that she couldn’t, and that her legs and arms were tied down. The blonde was too scared to even move her head and look at who this stranger was.

“Are you my stalker?” Historia breathed out in response. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her head was spinning.

“Stalker?” The voice returned, close enough to her ear that she felt the heat of the person’s breath. “Is that all I am to you, after all my work to get us to be together in this moment?”

Historia didn’t reply, instead she shut her eyes and awaited pain. When she eventually felt pressure, it wasn’t anything dangerous or harming, it was a soft sensation on her lips. Historia opened her eyes slowly and saw another pair of lips pressed gently against her own, yet the stranger’s face was still hidden by the darkness.

“There,” The person breathed as they raised their lips off of hers. They still loomed on top of her however. “Are you calmed down now? Not gonna scream, are you?”

“I-- n-- w--” Historia struggled to speak. She was still unsure what was happening and was scared beyond belief.

“It’s okay, my love, I understand. I will always understand.” 

My love. Historia’s thoughts raced. Was this person some boy who was obsessed with her? She had quite a few of those at school. 

“Is this,” Historia gulped. “Is this someone from school?”

A moment passed without a reply, only the breath of her and her stranger making noise.

“Yes.”

In her mind, Historia began narrowing down her suspects. Now that she knew it was someone in school, it had to be one of her distant admirers. She didn’t recognize this voice. She couldn’t even tell what gender this person was.

“Why are you doing this?” Historia muttered.

“I’m doing this because I’m in love with you, Historia.” 

Historia’s eyes widened at the sound of her true name. This person knew who she really was, something she had been keeping secret for years. What else did they know?”

“You must have mistaken me for someone else,” Historia began to fake laugh, only to be shushed with the feeling of her stalker’s lips pressed against her own, again.

“Quiet,” The person said when they moved their lips off. “I don’t have you mistaken for anyone, Historia Krista Reiss.” This stranger began to lay more of their body weight down on Historia, and they moved their head to snuggle against the crook of Historia’s neck.

The blonde remained quiet as she felt something sharp press against the other side of her neck. It was cold and long, and it didn’t take long for her to figure out it was a knife.

“Please, don’t kill me,” Historia choked out as she felt the pressure increase. “I don’t want to die. I-- I’ll do anything.”

“There’s nothing you could do for me.” The knife pressed harder against her neck, and slowly, Historia felt as blood dripped down her neck. She began to panic, the feel of the stranger’s breath and knife on her neck. 

“Wait!” Historia whisper shouted, and surprisingly, the slow pressure on her neck stopped. She noted this. Her stalker seemed to listen to her. “You said you loved me, right? I-- I can love you back. We can be together, but if I’m dead then I can’t love you.”

“You’ll never love a monster like me,” The stranger spoke softly, though the knife never pressed back against the blonde’s neck. “I know I’m insane. I’m full of problems, Historia.” The person’s lips moved slowly against Historia’s neck.

“So am I,” Historia rambled out. “You must know that, right? I’m lying to my friends and lying to myself. My father’s a bastard, and I’m truly alone. At least, I was alone before I met you. Our little game kept me off the thought of my problems and all I could think about was you.” This was a half lie, but Historia was desperate to save her life.

Turning her neck slowly, Historia met the outlines of the eyes of her stalker. “Untie me, and I will love you,” She took a deep breath in. “We can be together forever, my love.” On the inside, the blonde winced at her words, yet this seemed to please this insane creep.

The person stood up and off Historia and began to untie the ties that bound her limbs. When she was free, the person stood up and off of the bed and watched Historia. Historia knew that this stalker still probably had the knife in her hand, and any shouting or sudden movement might lead to her death. Slowly, and locking eyes with her obsessed stalker, Historia stood up where she fumbled around in the dark for this person’s hand, where she felt the knife. She swallowed her fear down as she gripped the knife and removed it from the person’s hand. Historia placed the knife down to the side where her desk stood, and she began to back away towards the door. 

Her stalker rushed to her side, and Historia’s plan failed. They gripped one of her arms, tight enough that she wouldn’t be able to rip it out. When she had backed them up to a wall, Historia was lucky enough to feel the sharp press of her lightswitch poke her back. She turned the lights on quickly and stared into her stalker’s eyes, now illuminated by the light.

To her surprise, it was a girl. A girl that stood much taller and looked to be stronger than Historia, despite all Historia knew about self defense and fighting. Their eyes were a conflicting shade of brown, the same shade that colored freckles which were sprinkled across her face. A sharp, small nose was complimented with an even sharper jaw. She had short neck length hair tied into a low ponytail and tanned skin before it. Under different circumstances, Historia might have felt entranced or obsessed with their beauty.

“What’s your name?” Historia finally managed to say. 

“Ymir Langnar.” Her stalker-- Ymir answered.

Langnar, Langnar, Langnar; the name wasn’t providing Historia with any memories or idea who they were. They said they attended the same school, though.

“You don’t remember me, do you?” Ymir whispered as she moved closer, pinning Historia to the wall.

“I--, no.”

“That’s okay,” Ymir said softly, to Historia’s surprise. “We’ll make new memories, my Historia.”

My Historia.

My Historia.

My Historia.

Historia’s eyes widened as the memories flowed through her. Suddenly, she was in her eight year old body, even smaller than her seventeen year old frame. She was sitting and laughing besides a brunette with faint freckles, her side pressed against the brunette’s. They were talking about something, inaudible to Historia at the moment. Then the two of them were standing up and hugging, and she was brought back to the current time.

“You’re her,” Historia gulped. “From when we were young at the park.”

Ymir nodded. “I gave you a pen to remember me. That was the only thing I had to give you then. Do you still have the pen?”

Historia shook her head, her heartbeat quickening as she was afraid to see Ymir’s anger. 

However, instead of becoming angry and hurting Historia, Ymir’s eyebrows only raised and her facial expression seemed to soften as the tip of her eyes began to moisten.

“You didn’t even keep my gift?” Ymir spoke, upset. “I wanted you to remember me. But you just disregarded what I gave you and forgot about me.” It was then that Historia spotted the glint of metal on the lower end of Ymir’s tongue. 

“You have a tongue ring,” Historia tried to change the topic. “It looks really nice on you.” Ymir brightened up on this compliment, whether genuine or not, and her grip on Historia loosened. Historia took this moment to dash to her bedroom door and unlock it open. She was too slow, though, and soon she felt Ymir grab her by her shirt as she twisted the doorknob. A hand covered her mouth, preventing her from screaming, and instead Historia spit and bit the hand as hard as she could, yet it didn’t move. 

Ymir tossed her down onto her bed where she laid down next to her and removed her hand from Historia’s mouth, only to replace it with her own lips. She forcefully kissed Historia, this time much more aggressive than the first, and when Historia didn’t reciprocate the kiss, the blonde felt Ymir bite down on her lower lip, causing her to wince and open her mouth. The cold of the metal piercing on Ymir’s tongue caused Historia to jump and tried to run away, but she was trapped. Panicking, Historia raised her leg and kicked Ymir as hard as she could in her stomach. 

The brunette fell off of Historia, and instead of aiming for the door, Historia aimed for her window which hung by the bed. Her room was on the third floor, yet Historia would rather break a bone or experience something worse than stay with Ymir. 

“You aren’t leaving me, you liar,” Ymir grabbed Historia and picked her up as she tried to open the window. “You said you’d love me. We were supposed to stay together like you said. I should have killed you.” 

“Normal couple--” Historia was interrupted by the feeling of something colliding with her jaw. Her head spun to the side and she winced. Ymir had hit her. It wasn’t surprising, since she almost killed her just minutes before. 

“We aren’t going to be a normal couple,” Ymir laid them both down back on the bed. “We’re going to stay together even past death.” The freckled girl then slid beside Historia and wrapped her arms around her, preventing her from leaving. “Get some rest, Historia. We still have school tomorrow.” 

And that was the start of their relationship, something Historia never escaped from.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an amazing author with the user @/DaniJayNel 
> 
> This will be a short story with few chapters. Remember, this is NOT a love story.


End file.
